modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cameron Tucker
|Image = CameronTuckerS6.jpg |Actor = Eric Stonestreet |First = Pilot |Name = Cameron Scott Tucker |AKA = Cam, Big Bear, Fizbo the Clown, Cam the Ham, Nigel, Nancy Grace |Gender = Male |Place = February 29, 1972 Missouri, USA |Profession = Clown (formerly) Christmas Caroler (formerly) Music Teacher (formerly) Middle School Music Teacher (formerly) History Teacher (formerly) High School Football Coach (currently) |Family = Merle Tucker - Father Barb Tucker - Mother Pam Tucker - Sister 2 Other Unnamed Siblings Mitchell Pritchett - Husband Lily Tucker-Pritchett - Adoptive Daughter Larry - Pet Jay Pritchett - Father-in-Law DeDe Pritchett - Mother-in-Law Gloria Pritchett - Step-Mother-in-Law Claire Dunphy - Sister-in-Law Phil Dunphy - Brother-in-Law Alex Dunphy - Niece Haley Dunphy - Niece Luke Dunphy - Nephew Manny Delgado - Step-Brother-in-Law Joe Pritchett - Half-Brother-in-Law |Seasons = S1 - S2 - S3 - S4 - S5 - S6 - S7}}Cameron Scott "Cam" Tucker is Mitchell's husband (as of "The Wedding (Part 2)") and also the adoptive father of Lily. Personality Cameron has a very big dramatic personality. His bubbly outgoing personality contrasts to Mitch's uptight manner. Their opposite dispositions often lead to hilarity and them being at odds with one another. Cam grew up on a farm in Missouri. He was a starting varsity of his high school football team (which he and Jay bond over, much to Mitch's envy) and is a very big sports fan. Cam also fosters many unusual hobbies such as collecting antique fountain pens, being adept in Japanese flower arrangement, filming home movies, and acting as a classically trained Auguste clown named Fizbo. He previously was a stay at home dad with Lily, but once she started kindergarten, he obtained the job as the new music teacher at Luke and Manny's school. It is also mentioned that Cam was considerably thinner and in fit shape when he first started dating Mitch. Although he is often a sweet treat to eat on the street and giving man (to Mitchell's disdain); due to his natural over the top personality, and his history of being very successful (in sports, farming, music, clowning, and homemaking) and thus popular back in Missouri, Cam has a constant desire to be the center of attention, often resulting in him trying to steal attention from other people and lashing out when he is not allowed to. For example, in "Princess Party", at Lily's Birthday, Mitch would not allow him to attend the party as Fizbo, because it was Lily's party and not an excuse for him to perform for attention. Cam grew hostile, and began to berate the entertainment (a princess actress) that Mitch had hired for the party. He at times also has an inability to handle criticism (as in the episode "Strangers on a Treadmill"; Cam cannot take the fact that Mitchell dislikes his bike shorts). He is also very sensitive, as demonstrated in "Farm Strong" when his sister Pam visited and informed him that she was engaged to his high school crush, and that he couldn't handle the news. Wish to prove her wrong, he asked the family if it were true, which they reluctantly (for the most part) confirmed. This resulted in Cam breaking down and locking himself in the bathroom. Apparently his family back in Missouri call someone who isn't emotionally "farm strong" a "Cam". Relationships Mitchell Mitchell and Cam are shown to be foils of each other. Mitchell, who often acts very mature and does not like to act like a gay stereotype, is the opposite of Cam's outgoing, dramatic personality. Mitchell often does not approve of Cam's actions, such as dressing up Lily (their adopted Vietnamese baby) in diva attire, or auditioning her for commercials at a young age. Despite their numerous differences, Mitchell and Cam are shown to have a very good relationship and love each other very much. Cam's carefree nature acts as a balance to Mitchell's uptight nervousness, such as in the Pilot, when Mitchell was nervous about presenting Lily to the family. In "Suddenly, Last Summer", they get engaged as the gay marriage is legalized in California and they officially get married in "The Wedding (Part 2)". In the first episode of season 6, Cam and Mitch returned from their honeymoon three months ago and Cam has become very overbearing and is over-doing it with romance. This is shown that when Mitchell is having his cereal for breakfast, Cam gives him a shoulder massage, oblivious to the fact that is it making it difficult for Mitchell to eat and he is very uncomfortable. Later on, Mitchell is at a cocktail party with his new co-workers and is fitting in well, just as he begins to feel comfortable around his new surroundings, Cam walks in and behaves in an inappropriate manner by grabbing him from behind and eating food out of his hand. He forces him to dance, attracting the attention of Mitchell's co-workers, and when Mitchell reaches his breaking point, asked him as politely as he can to stop the romance, causing Cam to hold him tightly and aggressively, then storms off. The co-worker that Mitchell was talking to then comes up to him and begins to ask him politely not to dance with Cam in public, and Mitchell interrupts him before he can finish and tells him that they aren't dancing anymore. Jay Jay was originally (and is sometimes still shown to be) supportive of Mitchell being gay, and was therefore supportive of Mitchell's relationship with Cam. However, Jay and Cameron have improved their relationship over time, mainly by bonding over their mutual love for sports, much to Mitchell's dismay. In "Moon Landing", Jay is nervous to go to the gym with Cam because of the locker room, which he thinks would be a "showroom" to Cam, because he is gay. The situation worsens when Jay and Cam's buttocks accidentally press against each other while they are changing. Jay also does not believe that Cam could beat him in a racket ball match, claiming the only reason he lost was because he was still unsettled by the 'moon landing'. Physical Appearance and Typical Attire Cameron is often the target of insults because of his weight, mostly by Mitchell's mother, DeDe, though it is implied that before they were expecting Lily, prior to the beginning of the show, Cam was considerably thinner. Cam often wears turtle neck sweaters or a dress shirt;he also is shown wearing paisley in many episodes. Whenever he is seen wearing a suit, he always wears a carnation. Cameron has been shown to be very conscious about his appearance. In "Strangers on a Treadmill", he wore bike shorts (which were censored) while beginning to work out again, before Claire told him they did not look good on him, which caused him to cry. The censorship of the bike shorts in this episode sparked controversy, although both Stonestreet and Jesse Tyler Ferguson, who plays Mitchell, confirmed that the censorship was intentional and not an act by the network or the Federal Communications Commission (FCC). Quirks and Personality Traits Cameron has a bubbly and outgoing personality and is considered a stereotypical gay man. He used to act as a stay at home dad to Lily, though he has resumed teaching football. In "Travels with Scout", it is revealed that Cam is an experienced rock drummer, and he filled in for Haley's boyfriend, Dylan's, band at the last minute. He was heartbroken when the original drummer returned. Cameron grew up on a farm in Missouri. He was a starting center for the University of Illinois football team (which he and Jay bond over, much to Mitchell's envy) and is a very big sports fan. Throughout the series, Cam is shown to be very emotional, often crying when even the slightest bit upset and reacting dramatically to startling news. In multiple episodes, he often feels betrayed by Mitchell in some way, be it Mitchell forgetting to send out invitations to a party he was throwing, or participating in a flash mob without inviting him, and he invariably responds by dramatically saying "How could you, Mitchell!?!" In "The Bicycle Thief", Cam became very upset when a woman at Lily's playschool criticized a performance by Meryl Streep, claiming that "(she) could play Batman". He is also shown to be a bit of a wimp (except when somebody threatens or harms him or his loved ones), though Mitchell has been shown to be an even larger one. He is also portrayed as clumsy in social situation's such as Mitchell's job interview, when interacting with Lily's pediatrician, and when he had to explain to Gloria a misinterpreted remark. Interests Cameron has a wide variety of hobbies. They include collecting antique fountain pens, being adept in Japanese flower arrangement and filming home movies. Cam is an avid fan of musical theater. He particularly enjoys Meryl Streep and Laura Linney. In "Airport 2010", Mitchell stated that Cameron once cried for an entire flight from New York to Los Angeles (which is at least a five hour flight) because the two were unable to get tickets to see Billy Elliot on Broadway. It is revealed in "Leap Day", that Cam's favorite film is The Wizard of Oz. Fizbo One of the most critically acclaimed parts of the series was Cam dressing up as an Auguste clown named Fizbo, in the episode of the same name. Eric Stonestreet created Fizbo himself when he was eleven years old. His performance in the episode featuring Fizbo earned Stonestreet the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series in 2010. He did a reprisal of his character of Fizbo in the season two episode "Princess Party" and another one in the season three episode "Send Out the Clowns". Family Cam has a great relationship with his mother, Barb, calling her "the greatest woman who ever lived." In "Mother Tucker", we learn that Mitchell is uncomfortable around Barb because she always seems to "feel him up" when they are alone. Cam eventually solves this problem. In the same episode it is revealed that Cameron has three siblings, at least one of whom has a child, as in "En Garde" Mitchell mentions his nephew's christening celebrations. Cam's father is called Merle. He formerly clashed with Jay, but later they overcame their differences. Cam has one sister Pam and 2 other unnamed siblings. Trivia *He, Jay, Gloria, Phil, Claire, and Mitchell are the only characters who have appeared in every episode. *His parents, Merle and Barb, always knew that he's gay ("Fifteen Percent"). *He was born on February 29th ("Leap Day"). Also this means that his sign is Pisces, which are known for their sensibility and art-oriented personality. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:LGBT Characters Category:Tucker Family Category:Pritchett-Tucker Family Category:Content Category:Fathers Category:Uncles